BOTFC 19: The Conlicense Page (The Big 'Mote Is Back Part 1)
The Big 'Mote Is Back Part 1 is the episode where Mr. Remote comes back from being unplugged by Remote and his alliance in Episode 18 and being thrown into the Confinement Cage with his old co-host, Orange Leaf, and the eliminated contestants on his show --- oh, wait, they were freed by Remote. Mr. Remote wakes up and remembers nothing from the previous episodes other than a bit of Episode 18.. Mr. Remote didn't know what a Confinement Cage was when Orange Leaf explained to him what had happened to him. Then he explains that his memory was wiped, and starts to fill Mr. Remote in when asked. He says that he can only fill Mr. Remote in until Episode 16, when he was thrown out by losing a vote for better host. Mr. Remote didn't care and wanted the knowledge up until Episode 16 anyway. He said Confinement Cage wrong, and Orange Leaf corrected him and agreed to the terms. Orange Leaf decided to start by telling Mr. Remote he started an object camp. He explained that the contestants were the people who didn't make it into the first season of the object show that started it all, BFDI. He explained that fan-characters were made along the way, specifically Nuke and Green Ruby. He said that the object camp was going up normally with teams until Episode 14, where the merge started. Orange Leaf explained that Mr. Remote tricked the contestants into going to a fake Candy Land --- they were actually going to a desert. Orange Leaf explained that Mr. Remote's own cousin decided to overthrow him as host, mostly because Remote had -20 points because of Mr. Remote's trickery. Green Ruby, one of Remote's alliance members, made a plan to find an outlet and a wire to plug in Mr. Remote and wipe his memory and turn him into an electronic nothing. Orange Leaf himself gets the name of the Confinement Cage wrong (Convenient Cage). This time, it was Mr. Remote who corrected him. Mr. Remote asked Orange Leaf if he was a good host. Orange Leaf said no because he was thrown out by Mr. Remote. Mr. Remote asked if he was a good host before that. Orange Leaf this time said yes. Mr. Remote asked Orange Leaf how to get out of the Confinement Cage and he also asked where the eliminated contestants of his object camp were. Orange Leaf told Mr. Remote that he was in the middle of a rejoining ceremony when he was plugged in so all of the eliminated contestants were out. Orange Leaf said Remote didn't know that Mr. Remote has the key to the Confinement Cage. Mr. Remote picked up his hat and found a shiny yellow key under it then unlocked the door to the Confinement Cage. Mr. Remote asked for the original team names, and Orange Leaf gave him the team names: Clueless Cods and Odd Outstanding Objects. When Mr. Remote got out he took his hat off to disguise himself as Remote. He then went to ask Ruby who the eliminated contestants were. Ruby said it was bad he forgot because Ruby thought Mr. Remote was Remote. Mr. Remote sent the eliminated contestants back to the Confinement Cage. Then it switched to 8-Ball asking Remote if the eliminated contestants could rejoin the game and Remote denied the request, which apparently he had done 8 times. Meanwhile, in the Confinement Cage, where all the eliminated contestants were back at (8-Ball were there now), TV was playing the confessionals from the last episode on his screen with Nuke watching. The newest characters' confessionals were first, then it went to the old ones. Book's confessional was last, and that was strange to everyone because Book was inactive for the past 18 episodes. Nuke asked TV why them eliminated contestants watched the confessionals. Mr. Remote went to go dethrone Remote. Remote explained the challenge, which was to guess a number that was written really small on the bottom left corner on the screen. Like, ''really ''small.